I hate you, I love you
by Lany Niwa
Summary: Princesas resolvem fugir do castelo para uma aventura na cidade só que a cidade está sendo aterrorizada por uma gangue de Youkais..
1. A Grande Idéia de Rin

Capítulo01 - A grande idéia de Rin

Resumo: Princesas resolvem fugir do castelo para uma aventura na cidade só que a cidade está sendo aterrorisada por uma gangue de Youkais..

Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertemce Na verdade sim, sou a Rumiko Takahashi disfarçada...huahuahua Com olhos postiços...huahuahua Tá ¬¬", eu não ganho nada com isso, só a diversão de escrever e cometer erros de ortografia...huahua!!!

-

-

Era uma vez uma princesa, que se chamava Kagome, era a mais nova das meninas, a mais velha era a Kikyou logo depois dela tinha a Kagura, daí a Sango, a Rin e depois a Kagome e depois dela tinha dois meninos, seus pais tinham morrido então quem cuidava delas era a madrasta.A madrasta era uma mulher cruel e falsa, mais as tratava muito bem, estava por trás de quase tudo de ruim que acontecia na cidade, principalmente pelo aparecimento de youkais na região, porque havia derrubado a floresta que empidia os youkais de entrarem.Entre esses youkais tinha uma espécie de gangue, nela havia três irmãos e outros youkais, um deles era Inu-yasha, era o irmão do meio, o mais velho era o Sesshoumaru, e depois dele tinha o Inu-yasha, e depois dele também tinha a Kanna, na gangue tinha eles três mais o Kouga.

Todas estavam noivas, ou melhor, quase todas, Kagome estava noiva de Houjou, Kikyou e Kagura gostavam de Houjou, então surgio a música Kagome e Houjo que nojo, Kagura estava noiva de Miroku, embora não quisesse ela o achava desprezível (também não é pra menos né!).

Numa bela manhã:

-SOUTAA!DEVOLVE AGORA! – Era Kagura brigando com Souta.

-Acalme-se. – Era Yura, a camareira. – Souta, vamos, seja um bom garoto e devolva isso para a sua irmã – Dizia sorrindo.

-HÃ! Da próxima vez eu mesmo vou arrancar o que for de você, e eu vou tratar para que machuque muito! – Diz Kagura com uma cara maléfica.

-Bom senhorita se não for intromissão perguntar. O que é isso? – Pergunta Yura.

-É um retrato do Houjou! – Grita Kagura vermelha e estérica

-Mais não é bom carregar retratos dos noivos das outras, principalmente se tratando de Houjou – Fala Yura

-Mais Kagome não quer então fico com ele pra mim e tem mais... - Kagura é interrompida pela Kikyou.

-Mais ele não te quer está mais do que óbvio que ele me quer!HAHAHA!

-Ora sua! – Grita Kagura – Ele nunca que iria de querer uma Kikynojou!

-E SE ELE CASASSE COM VOCÊ ACORDARIA NA CAMA E LEVARIA UM SUSTO COM ESSA SUA CARA NOJENTA! – Grita Kikyou muito alto

-PAREM! – Grita Sango dando fim a discussão – Pra começo de conversa o noivo nem é de vocês com que direito vocês falam assim, segundo ficarem aí brigando pelo noivo das outras, e o Houjou quer a Kagome então infelizmente pra ela, vai ter que se casar querendo ou não!

-E com que direito você invade a nossa discussão! – Fala Kagura brava

-É mesmo!Fica quieta no seu canto! – Fala Kikyou

-Idiotas! – Grita Sango

-Aí meu Deus eu ainda não estou pronta para isso – Diz Yura um pouco decepcionada.

-SANGOO! – Grita Kagome – Você viu a Sango, Rin

-Vi sim, ela tava lá discutindo com a Kikyou e com a Kagura

-Então deixa, depois eu falo com ela – Fala Kagome decepcionada

-Kagome você não sabe o que eu consegui!Vem comigo! – Diz Rin animada. As duas correm em direção ao portão – Olha essa parte, além de não ter nenhuma segurança tem um buraco.

-É verdade, é muito perigoso é melhor nós avisarmos alguém.Bandidos podem entrar. – Fala Kagome preocupada.

-Ou a gente pode sair! – Diz Rin com animação.

-É! Eu num tinha pensado nisso!Que idéia brilhante Rin! – Fala Kagome, agora também animada.As duas entram e pegam duas capas e voltam par a cerca, colocam as capas e vão.

-Nossa eu pensei que fosse encontrar algo mais interessante por aqui. – Diz Kagome desanimada.

-É, eu também – Diz Rin – Acho que não foi muito boa idéia né?

-É, agora vamos voltar já está anoitecendo – Fala Kagome dando meia volta.

-É melhor mesmo – Diz Rin indo logo atrás de Kagome – Kagome é impressão minha ou estão nos olhando de um jeito estranho.

-É você tem razão – Cochicha Kagome pra Rin. As duas começam a andar mais depressa.Uns homens mal encarados começam a ir atrás delas, então elas começam a correr.Quando percebem estão cercadas.

-Onde estão elas? – Pergunta Sango –Você as viu Yura?

-Só hoje de manhã

-Se ela morrer então eu vou poder ficar com o Houjou todo pra mim.

-Não seja besta! – Fala a madrasta - Houjou já me disse diversas vezes que só aceita a Kagome. _Ela é minha fonte de dinheiro _(Parte trêmula é pensamento)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do primeiro capítulo!Então o que acharam? ( Por favor não sejam muito maus!)


	2. Herdeiros? Eca!

Capítulo02 – Herdeiros? Eca!

Resumo: Princesas resolvem fugir do castelo para uma aventura na cidade só que a cidade está sendo aterrorizada por uma gangue de Youkais..

Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence (Na verdade sim, sou a Rumiko Takahashi disfarçada...huahuahua. Com olhos postiços...huahuahua Tá ¬¬" ), eu não ganho nada com isso, só a diversão de escrever e cometer erros de ortografia...huahua!!!

-

-

Kagome e Rin acordam num lugar estranho, todo sujo, percebem que estão numa sala pequena, toda fechada.Kagome vira-se para a Rin e pergunta baixinho

-Onde nós estamos?

-Não sei. – Responde Rin com uma voz cansada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em casa:

-Cadê aquelas duas, estou preocupada – Fala Yura girando pela sala impaciente.

-Eu também – Diz Sango – Vou dar umas voltas pela casa, para ver se não saíram durante a noite e acabaram dormindo num canto.Você vem comigo?

-Adoraria, mas não posso.

-Por que? – Pergunta Sango surpresa.

-O senhor Houjou vem aqui hoje, e...

-Já entendi – Fala Sango – Então eu vou procurar ela ok? Não se preocupe.

-Obrigada – Fala Yura (Yura ia ter que arrumar as coisas, mas, se Kagome não estivesse lá, seria jogada no meio da rua) Sango sai a procurar em tudo quanto é lugar, então Yura vem correndo e diz:

-SANGOOO!!

-O que houve? – Pergunta Sango.

-O Miroku chegou, e a senhora quer que todos estejam lá pra cumprimentá-lo, e tenho boas noticias.

-O que, que é bom?

-O Houjou só chega semana que vem.

-Isso realmente é bom – Fala Sango entrando.

Depois dos cumprimentos, e de toda a formalidade a madrasta diz :

-Miroku porque você e a Kagura não saem para passear ?

-Não acho que seja uma boa hora para sairmos para passear. – Miroku fala sério.

-Por que? – Pergunta a madrasta achando-o meio estranho.

-Porque a senhora sempre manda todas as suas "filhas" virem cumprimentar os convidados, mas, no entanto nem a Kagome nem a Rin estão aqui. – Diz sorrindo – Eu penso que é melhor irmos procurá-las, não acha?

-Ah...que besteira! – A madrasta estava um tanto quanto constrangida – É lógico que elas não estão sumidas, só estão dormindo.

-A essa hora? Pensei que a senhora não permitisse.

-Que é isso! De onde tirou essa idéia? Afinal, eu sou tão compreensiva.

-Nota-se. – Miroku deixa escapar em um tom sarcástico.A madrasta o encara de um jeito estranho, mas logo diz.

-Por que não vai passear com a Kagura? Se tivesse qualquer problema já o teríamos avisado.

-Es...Está bem. – Meio sem jeito. E os dois saem para caminhar.

No quintal da casa:

-Bom, acho que já podemos voltar. – Kagura diz virando-se e indo.

-Está bem – Fala Miroku – "Cada louca que me aparece..."

Em casa:

-Kagura?! Ah...Er...Kagura, com licença. Miroku deixe-me falar a sós com a Kagura por um instante.

-Claro senhora – Miroku faz um comprimento com a cabeça.

-Kagura o que pensa que está fazendo? – A madrasta diz zangada, mas cochichando.

-Não entendo porque a senhora teima em me fazer casar com ele, afinal dizia que só queria minha felicidade e não gosto dele, porque a senhora não casa Sango com ele, ela está aqui e não liga pra essas coisas.

-Oras! A Sango não muito bonita nem muito inteligente, agora você pode salvar a nossa família, ele é um ótimo partido.Saia para passear com ele e só volte aqui quando ele te oferecer uma aliança, está bem?

-Mas...

-Faça o que eu mando sem pestanejar!

-Está bem – Kagura fala meio que vomitando – mas não vou ter herdeiros.

-Problema seu e dele!Agora vá!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso (no lustre do castelo) no jardim, Sango brincava com seus irmãos Kohako e Souta, os dois saíram correndo e quando Sango ia atrás deles, esbarrou em Miroku.

-Ah...Perdoe-me senhor Miroku. Não estava olhando por onde ando, deveria prestar mais atenção.

-Que é isso, eu é que estava no caminho, eu é que peço perdão.

-Ah...er...uhm... – Sango estava parada pensando no que falar – Kagura deve estar te procurando senhor Miroku, é melhor ir até ela.

-Bem, ela não irá até mim, porque eu deveria ira até ela?

-Ah...Er...uhm... Bem, porque... ela é sua noiva e... ela gosta de você...Ah...uhm...er...

-Imagine! Ela gosta do Houjou está pouco se lixando para mim.

-Tenho certeza que não senhor Miroku, é claro que ela gosta de você, nem que seja só um pouco! – Ela deixa escapar – Perdoe-me senhor Miroku.

-Senhorita Sango – Miroku chega bem perto e cochicha em sua orelha – Chame-me somente de Miroku – Sango estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.Miroku se vira e entra dentro do castelo deixando Sango sozinha, paralisada ou melhor plantada como um arbusto ali no jardim do castelo ( bem, combina com o jardim né?!XD)

**-------------------------------------------------**-----------------------------------------------------------

Continua!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então?! O que acharam, bem cômico e romântico?! Comicamente romântico! XDD bom, queria agradecer aos comentários e ... enfim o resto. Digam o que acham que deve melhorar ou piorar (O . O) ah...sim as coisas entre parênteses são comentários da autora, ou seja, eu (ou não né) XDD


End file.
